Talk:Purple Predator
Notability I think we need a discussion here on which of this team's two robots was the most notable. I would suggest Granny's Revenge because it is probably the more memorable of the two, and competed in more battles than Purple Predator. I don't think that lasting the whole five minutes in its one battle, or being in the video games makes Purple Predator more notable than Granny's Revenge when neither of them won a battle and Granny's Revenge was in two series rather than Purple Predator's one. That's just what I think on the matter. Feel free to give your opinions too. Christophee 13:04, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :I'll be honest, this has probably been one of the hardest things to figure out for this entire Wikia....what do you do when you've got two robots from one team that have, for all essential purposes, not done very well. The way I saw it, the best thing to do in these instances would be to use the teams first robot, regardless of however many competitions it competed in, or otherwise go with the machine that appeared to be the more successful. Granted, it's a pretty tough thing to decide, but under the circumstances, those were my thoughts on the matter. CBFan 15:36, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::Granny's Revenge is by far the more well known. I never even knew Purple Predator was part of the team. The article should be called Granny's Revenge. And, I think, if neither is the standout, then we should use the latest robot. I mean, look at.....the Spawn team. Spawn Again fared no better than Spawn of Scutter, but the later robot is the one who the article is named after. There are other examples, but I'm busy at the moment. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:05, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::That's going to cause a massive problem when we get onto Fat Boy Tin, who's latest robot was Shell Shock. Without a way of differenciating between that and the completely seperate Series 3 robot of the same name, we're going to have a small problem. ::::And there's another small flaw in that suggestion, Toon Ganondorf. Take Victor. It competed in three wars, one of which was under the guise of "The Kraken". Seeing as in all three attempts it lost in Round 2, how are we meant to name it? Victor appeared more times, but Kraken was the later machine...care to work that out? CBFan 22:43, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Easy. THe Kraken didn't lose in Round 1; it lost in Round 2 to Thermidor 2. But I get your point. But in cases like that, use the latest robot. Mace 2 was far more succesful than Gemini, yet the article is named Gemini. The latest robot it is, unless there is special circumstances. 'GutripperSpeak 01:20, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Note to self: read first. GutripperSpeak 01:32, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Then Granny's Revenge I guess it is. BTW, Mace/Gemini literally was a special case. CBFan 06:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Tornado's series 4 page mentions a "Purple Avenger" as one of the robots the team saw at the qualifiers. Considering there's a question mark after it I would guess that the guy couldn't really remember and it might just be Purple Predator. Anyone have any further info on this? Badnik96 21:29, April 10, 2012 (UTC)